


Not Dead Yet

by Fatnissandpita



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, HAHAHUSHUHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatnissandpita/pseuds/Fatnissandpita





	Not Dead Yet

Carl knew that Sophia was going through a hard time after being separated from the group, but not talking? That was a new level of anger from Sophia that Carl had never experienced before. Whenever she was mad at him or pissed off by something she would scream at him, or throw a chair at him, at least something. But, Sophia sat on the edge of a wooden coffee table, and looked straightforward without an emotion planted on her face. She acted like she got bit, but Carl made sure that hadn’t occurred, so what was wrong?

“Sophia…” Carl started.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The redhead snapped.

“Come on, I’m right here and listenin’ so just tell me.” The young man pleaded.

Sophia turned her back to Carl, essentially causing the deep sigh that erupted from his mouth. ‘Women are so complicated,’ Carl thought as he shook his head, slightly cracking a smile.

Lori would’ve been so proud of him right now. Who woulda’ thought it? Carl Grimes was having girl problems in the zombie apocalypse. His dad and Daryl would probably break down into a laughing fit. Meryl, if he were still alive, would’ve probably cut his arm off for thinking something so stupid. Or he would’ve just cut it off to get revenge on Rick. Either way, Carl suddenly felt glad that Meryl got bit and then stabbed by his own brother, the guy did sort-of deserve his sucky fate. Then again, Meryl was a good person sometimes (KEYWORD: SOMETIMES) when he would kill walkers for the group. Other than a few good deeds and the occasional cussing at Carl, he was really glad that man was stabbed in the head.

Carl grinned to himself when he thought about the fact that the root of his girl issue was Sophia. To Carl, Sophia used to be the little redhead with a teddy bear that had followed him everywhere when they were seven. Now, she was two inches shorter than him (and Carl was pretty tall) with long red-hair down to her waist-usually kept in a high ponytail. She shredded the girl body she’d clung to so long and became a woman-a very beautiful one. Now they’re both about seventeen, and Carl couldn’t help but notice how perfect Sophia became. He always thought that the pretty ones would die first, but apparently not. Now Sophia’s a hot-did he mention-badass chick with a bow and arrow, courtesy of Daryl Dixon, and could kill walkers all day and all night if she wanted to. After Sophia had to run off because a walker chased her, everyone in their group made sure that the children were trained like adults. Luckily the group found her in time before it was too late, Carl couldn’t imagine being separated from her.

Their entire group became experts at killing walkers. Carl would bet that they could’ve taken on the walkers that hoarded Hershel’s house now. Of course Carl wouldn’t risk it though, it would be too dangerous with just eleven people against hundreds of walkers. One living person is just too precious in the world of the dead.

Looking up at the sky, Carl realized how dark it was, and that meant finding shelter. They’d passed a couple of houses but that was probably five miles ago. Keeping walking, Carl decided. It’s always better to keep moving forward into new unknown territory than to backtrack, because backtracking means there could be a repeat offender. Getting up, Carl walked over to Sophia and looked up at the sky.

“It’s getting dark, we should find a house to sleep in.” Carl said, noticing the pink and purple in the sky. How lovely compared to the reality, Carl thought bitterly.

“What’s the point?” Sophia asked depressingly, unlike her usual fun self. She was a kid, she didn’t deserve to be miserable, but that’s exactly what a zombie apocalypse does to oneself.

“Come on Sophia, we’ve been over this before. Plus, we’re running out of daylight, so we don’t have time for this.” Carl told her as he walked around her tiredly limped figure so that he faced her.

“I’m just so sick of this Carl. Never knowing if my mom’s safe, or if anybody’s safe really. You know that your dad can make it by himself. He’s smart like you. He’s probably protecting baby Jude while my mom’s most likely a stupid freakin’ walker by now. You know she couldn’t make it on her own longer than a day. She has to have someone with her or she’s done for.” Sophia looked at the ground as if it were a walker currently pursuing one of her friends. In other words, Sophia looked killer AKA deadly, murderous, and especially dangerous.

“Sophia, your mom’s fine. Carol is a strong woman, and hey, she’s fought off more walkers than Glenn and he’s surprisingly still alive,” Carl tried to joke. Sophia cracked a slight smile at Carl’s truthful stupidity. But, the truth, Carl didn’t know if Glenn was still alive. He just assumed the best because, what does assuming the worst do? It upsets people and makes them not strive to survive but instead invite Death into one’s life quicker than expected, and Carl refused to welcome Death with open arms. Carl would fight to death to survive rather than giving in like a weak man, and Carl is anything but weak.

“How do you do this? How are you so optimistic when we could die any moment? Our parents could be surrounded by hundreds of walkers and be ripped to shreds by now. You make everything out like it’s okay, but it’s not Carl. It’s never ever going to be okay.” Sophia looked up to meet the young man’s suddenly deflated eyes. Wow, was she being a downer, but she did have a point. Carl ran on hope, but sometimes it was a good thing. If he ran on anything but hope he would’ve shot himself in the head by now. His dad was hopeful and that annoyed people sometimes, but it gave reason to live.

“We just have to live. What else do we do? We can be happy and try or just shorten our life expectancy because we are too frightened to go on without someone. Just because someone is gone doesn’t mean they’re gone forever. They’re just past us, some place else and hopefully happy. That’s why we need to kill walkers, or that’s why I kill em’. We gotta’ put them out of their misery because they deserve better than what they got. Nothing is okay, but nothing is ever going to be okay. Life just sucks a lot more than usual these past few years.” Carl held the eye contact with Sophia for a long and intense moment. She looked more upbeat than before, so she was hopefully not planning on killing herself. Carl really hoped that was what Sophia’s deep breath meant: acceptation.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I just—miss my mom that’s all. Thank you. But, really, you’re right. We should start moving before we’re walker bait.” Sophia nodded while sighing at the same time. Then she held out her hand. Carl greedily accepted her offer and kissed it.

“Milady,” Carl smiled, one corner of his mouth higher than the other as he raised one eyebrow suggestively. Sophia rolled her eyes and quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

“Since when did I become a lady to you?” Sophia narrowed her eyes. Carl faked a shocked expression and held his arms up in surrender.

“Did I say lady? I completely meant man. I mean—it’s obviously obvious. You look 120% male to me.” Carl tried to reason, but was a little of the sarcastic side.

“Mhmmm, sure. Well then, as you said, ladies first.” Sophia motioned for Carl to keep moving.

“Are you trying to insult me by calling me a lady because I am not the least bit insulted. Women are hot.” Carl started to walk forward smugly, but Sophia made a face at him.

“Ugh, men.” She then started walking past Carl in a fast pace.

“Ah hah! So you admit that I am a man! A very hot one that is…” Carl muttered the last bit to himself as he followed closely behind Sophia.

“Shut up,” Sophia called, rolling her eyes, but kept walking anyways.

Men will be men, Sophia concluded after that fine evening. She didn’t really know how she’d gone from a sad mood to an angrily happy mood. Carl just had that effect on everyone, even in a zombie apocalypse. The pair continued walking down the ash colored gravel road, every once in awhile they’d spot a feasting walker and decided to let it go. It’s better to save energy until it was needed. Both young adults had learned the hard way, unfortunately. 

“Carl! Look!” Sophia suddenly whisper-yelled as she pointed to a large white house only a dozen yards away. It didn’t look like anyone, even raiders like themselves, had ever entered the place…at least from what Carl could tell. A large grin was planted from ear to ear on the blue-eyed boy’s face just by seeing the house.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a place.” Pulling a large crowbar from his pack, Carl started to make his way towards the house. Sophia followed behind him, with her knife out and ready. Anyone could still be occupying the small but comfortable-looking place, from the President of the United States to a member of the Klu Klux Klan. People, in some perspectives, are much more dangerous than walkers because they have brains that function and analyze surroundings. Walkers just hear a squirrel and start tripping over objects trying to get to any audible sound, and they usually get stuck in something on the way. Walkers were threatening in the beginning of the apocalypse but now they’re like those annoying and cocky cashiers so---stupid. Humans are much more capable of causing continuous harm whereas Walkers just chase someone till they drop or until the person is out of sights. In other words, Carl and Sophia had to be cautious. They couldn’t just walk up behind some old guy with a gun and greet him like an old friend. The guy could be a rapist, drug dealer, murderer, or just a plain ole’ psychopath. The only people who really survive are the bad ones because they’ve done bad things. They’ve either been accustomed to the killer life before, or their mindset in already in a violent place. They either know, they learn, or they die. Carl can be a good person, but he’s killed innocent victims for his own survival before. Sophia learned to do the same. Nobody’s ever really a good person in a post-apocalyptic world, and that’s just a known fact. What’s a good person anyways?

“I’ll open the door on a count of three.” Carl stated as he and Sophia were on one side of the door that was the entrance to the large house. Sophia nodded to Carl.

“One—two—three,” Carl burst open the front door and immediately walked into the house before motioning to Sophia the “clear” signal. Sophia walked into the house a few moments later and shut the door, walkers in a house are one problem, but walkers entering a house are another.

“I’ll check up-stair-“ Sophia started.

“No. We stay together, this house doesn’t—seem right.” Carl cut the poor teen off as he looked around the place. Everything was put together so nicely, which felt strange. Hadn’t raiders been here before? This house had to have been passed by survivors before, so why isn’t there evidence?

“Fine.” Sophia pouted in response.

“Let’s check the basement first, that’s always the worst. You would know.” Carl laughed at the last bit.

One time he and Sophia had joined a raid with Glenn and Maggie and when Glenn and Maggie were supposed to be clearing the house for supplies, they were actually doing the deed on a pool table in a basement. That had scarred Sophia for life, especially since she was the first to walk in. She’d screamed and thought a bitten Maggie was eating Glenn, and Carl started laughing as if it were funny.

“Oh god, shut up, I swear,” Sophia mumbled to herself, slightly embarrassed. Her mom had to thoroughly explain what happened and why she shouldn’t hit Maggie in the back of the head with a baseball bat, or anybody nice, and especially during that “special moment.” Carl sat next to her the entire conversation and laughed the whole time. Carl was the same age as Sophia at the time—eleven maybe? If she didn’t know what Glenn and Maggie were doing, then Sophia was truly sheltered, Carl had thought at the time. Carol had gotten mad at the boy for making fun of the “sensitive” topic, but really? Seriously Carol? Carl grinned now just thinking about it.

“Follow me,” Carl motioned his head forward to the staircase that looked like it led down, well, Carl guessed. It was “the spur of the moment” type of thing, and he hoped it was an instinct rather than a near death decision. Sophia followed closely behind Carl, constantly turning around to check her surroundings. Anyone or anything could pop up at any moment of time.

“Hey, how is this house so big, but have nothing but furniture? I don’t see any pictures or memories, there’s nothing much other than a few candles and the kitchen.” Sophia whispered, and her brows suddenly furrowed.

“That’s what I meant when I said this house doesn’t seem right…at all. Every house we’ve ever occupied always has something to show that someone’s lived here, but nothing? It’s weird.” Carl responded questioningly. He, now, was not sure why the house had objects everywhere covered in a pale cloth. Maybe someone did live here. Well, crap, Carl reasoned.

“It is weird, and if someone lived here, wouldn’t we’ve noticed by now?” Sophia asked, getting the same vacant vibe as Carl. “Could this be a trap?”

“I don’t know if I really want to find out.” Carl sighed inwardly.

This is definitely a trap, he thought. But, is this a trap for walkers, or for…people?  
“Let’s keep going, it’s too dark to wander out with just the two of us. Maybe whoever lived here…left?” Sophia didn’t seem to believe her hopeful question. Now she felt convinced that whoever occupied this house was a bad man or woman because of the utter emptiness, because who else other than a maniac could live in some house so blank and terrifying? This house is very safe, and there’s a kitchen. Nobody would leave, Sophia pondered. Whoever lives here probably still lives here, and is most likely upstairs. Gosh, is she lucky she hadn’t wandered up there alone.

“I doubt that the person who lived here is gone. Why else would they cover up all the furniture and whatever’s beneath those white sheets? They’re probably one of those basket case’s who can’t face reality.” Carl shrugged as he turned on his flashlight and peered down the staircase that could possibly lead to hundreds of walkers. He didn’t care for much other than sleep right then. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Silently, Sophia started walking down the staircase first with her flashlight out. Hah, real ladies always end up going first anyways, Sophia thought to herself. The black wire railing looked new and the steps were nice looking as well. So once again, things were getting weird. Did some crazy rich guy hire some thugs to fix his staircase? That possibility didn’t seem so unreasonable now.

“Sophia, look,” Carl whispered as he pointed to what looked like a bedroom. Oh god, a bedroom in a basement? Was the person who owned the house a pimp or something? Did they let people stay in their house? Jesus, Sophia was confused.

“Let’s check it out.” Carl continued and walked around Sophia so he would enter the dark room first, and Sophia followed his lead. Once settled into the room, both teens carefully looked around the surprisingly large room. There was a pool table, Sophia noticed first thing when she ran into it, and then she shuddered at the memory. So, they knew for a fact that this person was wealthy now, judging by the many fun objects in the room. There were some weights in the corner of the room, a few paintings, a large king-sized bed, and a shower that had shampoo and all necessities. It was all too good to be true, and Sophia knew that. But, she wanted to relax so badly, and so did Carl.

“I’m gonna’ check the water, so shut the door on the way out and check the other rooms.” Sophia nudged Carl. He nodded in response and went searching the rest of the basement.  
Sophia focused her attention on the lever that could either be pointed to hot or cold. Oh no, Sophia thought, she shouldn’t even be doing this. What if it makes too much noise? What if the man they think is upstairs knows that someone else has the water on? Sophia’s curious side got the better of her. She had to know if water was still running. Sighing audibly, her hand twisted the lever to extremely hot. A few seconds passed, and a drop of water fell from the showerhead. Then, another drop of water, and another, and then an entire flood of crystal clear liquid dripped down to the drain on the bottom of the shower.

“Carl!” Sophia shouted happily. She’d never been so happy in her entire life. Wait, did she just shout? Uh oh…oops? She basically just internally shushed herself forty times but she felt so excited. She could take her first actual shower with real soap and scrub all of the year's worth of grime off her body. Hahah, grime. Grimes. Hahah. Sophia laughed. What has gotten into her lately? 

“Sophia? You okay?” Carl rushed into the large bathroom, eyes wide. He's always so goddamn worried about her all the time and he has no idea why...but he is. He grinned when he realized why Sophia was so pumped. A running shower, an ACTUAL running shower. He hasn't seen one of those in more than six years. The group occasionally finds some river to quickly rinse off in but A SHOWER is completely different. Sophia began twirling around the bathroom and picked up a shower head, fake singing some random song. She looked so cute and Carl couldn't help but feel lucky to have her. 

“Shower time!” Sophia whisper-shouted and started taking off her shirt. Carl knew he shouldn't care because it's the freakin’ zombie apocalypse for Christ’s sake and it’s just his best friend, the only person his age, but he could feel his ears and cheeks redden at the sight. “Come on Carl!” 

Damn teenage hormones.

”Uhhh...I'll let you go first I don't mind.” Carl rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Sophia as she look off her black bra. Okay, so maybe he peaked and saw her perky boobs that would fit in his hand perfectly and yes maybe he got hard but that's besides the point. He was being respectful like his dad always taught him. 

“Really Carl? Shower with me pleeeaaasssseeeeee.” And then she looked at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes and he knew he was screwed. Fuck it. 

“Fiiiiine.” Carl gave in and started taking off his shirt, then his belt, and soon enough both young adults were stark naked standing under the large shower head together. It was amazing, so calming and peaceful to feel water running down their bodies after all the strain and stress that constantly stole from their childhood everyday. 

Occasionally there were some awkward moments when Carl’s erect dick would casually graze Sophia’s ass. Or when Sophia would accidentally brush against him in ways that neither of them could describe as anything other than ‘really nice.’ Both ignored it. Well, for a while. The sexual tension was definitely there though, a big gap between them. Neither spoke a word. 

But at one point, somehow, Sophia found herself chest to chest with Carl. His eyes dark and tempting, looking at her with so much emotion she felt she could burst right then and there. Water dripped off Sophia’s eyelashes and Carl sweared he was in love in that moment. All this sudden desire took over their minds. 

“What's happening Sophia?” Carl asked as the water continued to drip onto their heads. His blue eyes boring into her green ones with so much affection that it scared both of them. When did this begin? 

“I-I don't know. Can I touch you?” Sophia found herself asking as she looked down at his erection. Carl looked so attractive, his hair not long anymore, his torso thin and toned. When did this happen? 

“I don't think I could ever say no to that.” Carl found himself huffing out a reply as he gulped. The moment Sophia’s soft cold hand grabbed his dick he gasped. 

The greatest thing to happen ever since the zombie apocalypse was when Sophia moaned one word. It all felt worth it when he heard that sound.

“Fuck.” 

Unfortunately, it was ruined when a loud crash was heard upstairs and soon enough, Carl had to kill some zombies with a hard-on.


End file.
